


Wicked Game (Fanvid AU)

by AllysonCalleigh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Drunk Alex Danvers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonCalleigh/pseuds/AllysonCalleigh
Summary: Young Alex Sanvers and young Maggie Sawyer meet in a club and maybe Alex calls her a bitch and Maggie, a stupid drunk.





	

Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer AU

https://youtu.be/B3tQtot4Jak


End file.
